Redtail
|namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Deputy: |namesl = Redkit Redpaw Redtail Redtail |familyt =Mate: Father: Mother: Brother: Sisters: Daughter: |familyl = Brindleface Adderfang Swiftbreeze Patchpelt Leopardfoot, Spottedleaf, Willowpelt Sandstorm |mentor = Halftail |apps = Dustpelt |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Bluefur |succeededby1=Lionheart |livebooks = Bluestar's Prophecy, Code of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, Into the Wild |deadbooks = The Darkest Hour }} Redtail is a small tortoiseshell tomRevealed in the allegiances of Into the Wild with a distinctive bushy, bright ginger tail, and feathered ears. History In the Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy :Redkit is first seen when Swiftbreeze gives birth to him and his littermates, Spottedkit and Willowkit. Their older siblings are Patchpelt and Leopardfoot. He is later made an apprentice, with Sparrowpelt as his mentor. He is seen one time with Thistleclaw training him. :At the end of the book he is seen sitting with Bluestar as Redtail, deputy of ThunderClan. In the Original Series Into the Wild :Redtail was the deputy of ThunderClan under Bluestar's leadership, and was mentoring Dustpaw. During a fight with RiverClan, Redtail died at the paws of Tigerclaw, an ambitious ThunderClan warrior who hoped to become the next deputy of ThunderClan. Tigerclaw lied about Redtail's death, telling the rest of ThunderClan that the RiverClan deputy Oakheart had killed Redtail, and that he had killed Oakheart to avenge his fallen clanmate. However, Tigerclaw's apprentice, Ravenpaw, witnessed what actually had happened. Oakheart had been killed by an accidental rockfall while he and Redtail were fighting. Fireheart later discovered the truth in his investigations of Redtail's death. Ravenpaw described Redtail as very brave, and Bluestar referred to him as a noble cat. Dustpaw was devastated when he heard that his mentor had died. Bluestar chose Lionheart as the next deputy of ThunderClan. The Darkest Hour :Redtail granted Firestar one of his nine lives during his leadership ceremony - a life of justice. He also thanked Firestar for revealing the truth about his death when no one else could. :After Firestar lost his first life, he feels Redtail, whose ginger tail is streaking behind him, as he runs at his side while Firestar kills Scourge. In the Field Guide Series ''Code of the Clans :Redtail appeared briefly in one the stories and was sick with greencough. He is overheard by Longtail speaking with Bluestar about hunting patrols. Battles of the Clans :In ''"Dustpaw Speaks: Shadows in the Forest", Dustpaw mentions that Redtail was stuck in camp with a bellyache after eating a rotten blackbird, and so he went out training with Tigerclaw instead. Tigerclaw asks if Redtail ever taught Dustpaw how to catch prey in trees, while he was teaching him how to swing from branches. His name is mentioned when Tigerclaw, Dustpaw, Darkstripe, and Longtail confuse the attacking ShadowClan patrol with multiple Lightning Strikes. Dustpaw then yells, "Over here, Redtail!" in order to make the ShadowClan patrol think that there are more cats fighting them. Trivia *He has SkyClan blood, because Spottedleaf is his sister.Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Brindleface:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughter: :Sandstorm: Father: :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 30 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Mother: :Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brother: :Patchpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 8 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sisters: :Leopardfoot:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Willowpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar:Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Spottedpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor Nephews: :Tigerstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Darkstripe: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Graystripe: Nieces: :Nightkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sorreltail: Great-Nephews: :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Hawkfrost: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 :Bumblestripe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Great-Nieces: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Great-Great Nephews: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Flametail: Deceased, Residence Unknown Great-Great-Nieces: :Cherrykit: :Dawnpelt: Granddaughters: :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Squirrelflight: Great-Grandsons: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather: Great-Granddaughters: :Hollyleaf: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Deputy Category:Senior Warrior Category:StarClan Cat Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Mentors Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters